War Metal Wiki talk:Projects/Tyrant/Expansions/Purity
If the update happens on Monday or Wednesday I will be here to edit. If it comes on Tuesday I will be at college and won't be able to help until Wednesday. I've already made placeholder pages for mission 92-100. Shadowmaru 18:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm relatively new here, but I have been trying to help when and where I can. I'm a 36 year old Canadian and have worked in IT for about 16 years, including work with Web app development, scripting, tech support, project management, technical writing, etc. I have been playing Tyrant on Kongregate for about 6 months, have completed all of the current missions, side missions, have experience in raids, player factions and sealed tournaments. I do not have a Facebook account, so I have not tried War Metal. Here are what I consider to be my relevant strengths: *English proofreading, including grammar/spelling/wording, etc. *Page formatting, including readability, when to use (un)ordered lists, when to use tables, etc. *Working towards consistency in terminology, formatting, layout, etc. *Graphics: I am able to extract the original game graphics from the SWF Flash files and manipulate them (if necessary) in Photoshop. *Data ETL (Extract/Transform/Load): I currently use some tools and scripts to pull statistical data from my browser cache related to my Faction, our wars, members, etc., process it and provide spreadsheets to my fellow Faction members. This includes information that is available in the cache about ourselves but not visible in the game interface (helps us gauge how we are doing individually as well as on the whole) *Testing decks against mission and raid decks with one of the more recent/popular simulators, then posting results (see the raid pages and also CF4, for example). *I can write my own content, but as I do not have as much free time as many players, I've found that I provide a better service by "fixing" and/or "cleaning up" content written by others. These are usually people who have time to play, test ideas, learn and then provide valuable strategies/information, but their writing skills and/or layout skills may be lacking. Slivicon 17:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I can pull mission data directly from the XML and generate wiki decks if other people don't have that capability. This will be easier, faster, and more accurate than manually playing the missions (in fact I don't even need to play them to know what's in them) or copying from the simulator. --Evil4Zerggin 17:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) What information can you snag from the XML data? Is it mainly information and statistics or can you pull the graphics as well? Shadowmaru 18:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll sign up for integration, proofreading and standardization. Hakdo 06:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm moving somewhere without that much internet today, so I'm unsure as to what I'll be able to contribute, if anything. From the XML - it's pretty much everything but graphics. See for yourself.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My Hero! ^.< Thanks for showing me the example. Expansion shouldn't hit until beginning of next week. Mon-Wed (Wed at the latest.) Are you moving.. moving, or just staying somewhere? Shadowmaru 08:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Once the new expansion rolls out I'll probably busy myself with data about new missions plus various minor edits (updating navboxes and whatever else). And that's it. Not going to hoard initial responsibilities. Easymode 15:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't wish to be seen as hoarding anything, so please replace my name anywhere if that is the case. I just wish to help. Also, as for "Standardization", I'm still hoping all of these standards are going to be documented in a single location so that newer editors like myself know what they are. Slivicon 16:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nobody is fool enough to stop you from doing good for the community. So, please, contribute as much as you want. =3 Easymode 17:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Since it looks like most of the details are taken for covering the anticipated articles and images, I will remain behind the scenes to clean up and categorize. Refiner 21:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC)